


You're Blind

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [36]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're Blind

Michael got home and yelled, “guess who’s hoooooome!?” You shouted back, “I’m hoping it’s Michael, otherwise I really should call the cops!” He walked into your room, lifted you off your bed, and swung you around. You started laughing and then he plopped you down onto the bed and laid next to you, “so how was your day?” You thought about it for a second, you hadn’t done much today, it was your day off. You just shrugged and he got up and you heard him rustling around. “Mikey what’s that noise?" 

He let out a tiny excited squeal, "I know how much you like reading, but it’s always hard to find books for you to read on your own.” You sat up, and waited for him to finish his spiel. You heard more rustling and then it suddenly stopped, “So, I didn’t actually go to the studio today. I looked online for yard sales, garage sales, and thrift shops, and I bought every book I thought you would like.” You frowned, “thanks Michael but sometimes I just want to read to myself.” He placed a stack of book next to you and then handed you another, “just open it.” You slowly opened the book and felt the page, “Mikey…you did not.” He took the book from you and tossed you another one. You slowly ran your fingers across the line and had a grin plastered on your face.

 He pulled you to your feet and smiled, “so, want to go for a walk?” You nodded and held his hand as you walked outside. When you started walking you started thinking about how things looked, you had been blind since you were born blind, you had gotten pretty good at imagining things by how they felt but there were still some things you questioned. After about thirty minutes of walking around the neighborhood you and Michael sat down together on the patio. 

You and Michael had been together for 2 months and you still didn’t have a good idea of what he looked like. Which was odd, considering how fast the two of you were moving, it was love. From what you understood from his friends though, he dyed his hair an awful lot. You were laying your head on his shoulder when you finally decided it was time to tell him what you were thinking. You took a deep breath, “Mikey, I still don’t know what you look like.” He chuckled lightly, “I know, I’ve been waiting for you to mention that.” You ran your fingers along his hand and tried to bring yourself to ask him if you could touch his face but you were still nervous, this was the guy you were hoping to marry one day. 

Finally Michael brushed your head off of his shoulder and lifted your hand up to his face. You were stunned that he did this, it’s like he read your mind. You slowly ran your fingers across his cheek, making your way to his eyebrows, and down the bridge of his nose, you brushed your fingers across the cupid’s bow of his lip and traced the outline of his bottom lip. He was smiling the whole time. When you stopped you smiled, “how did you-” He held his finger up to your lips, “let me just talk for a minute.” You gave him a small smile and nodded. 

“You’re such a happy person y/n, it’s amazing. Even though you’re blind, you see the world more beautifully than anyone I’ve ever met. You see people for who they are. Somehow you remain so optimistic about everything” Michael let out a small laugh, “I mean, even when you cracked your phone you said that the cracks were delicate intricate patterns. You find beauty in the most random places. You don’t get to see like everyone else, but I wish I saw things in the way you saw them. With wonder, and awe, and so much beauty. It’s so fantastic." 

Just as he finished speaking, you leaned forward as kissed him. It was your first kiss with him, you both had wanted to save it for a special moment, and this was it. You felt a small tear on his face fall onto your lip and you couldn’t help but shed a tear too, nobody had ever said anything like that to you. You’d never had a connection like this. After the two of you leaned away from each other, he spoke softly, "please never leave me, the world has never been more beautiful than when I’m with you." 


End file.
